Lemonade
by cszimm
Summary: Equal parts Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Liberal lemons. Mix well.
1. Chapter 1

Obligatory warning: Picture these four characters. Now imagine them in every possible intimate combination. Does that sound like a fun read? Please only proceed if the answer to that question is yes. This is an unabashedly self-indulgent smutfic, and nothing else. I hope you enjoy reading it...you may need something to cool off when you're done.

* * *

Sakura sat sipping sake—the expensive kind because Tsunade had taught her well—in their usual booth at their usual bar across from Naruto. It was Friday, and that meant a night out with her two idiotic teammates. The place was unusually empty this evening, but then it _was_ still early. Or maybe their porn-reading Hokage was just being a hard-ass and working everyone too hard.

In any case, Sakura was feeling quite confident, partly because of the booze and partly because half an hour ago she had caught Sasuke eyeing her small amount of cleavage from his seat next to her. Now, though, Sasuke was up buying another round of drinks, leaving Sakura and Naruto to sit in contented silence. Or, well, _Sakura_ sat in silence while Naruto rambled on about anything and everything. She was content to let him.

"Ten ryo," the blonde said out of nowhere.

Sakura drained her glass and gave Naruto an incredulous look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I bet you ten ryo that Sasuke comes home with me tonight."

Sakura's face turned almost as pink as her hair. It had been a growing elephant in the room, that both she and Naruto had slept with Sasuke. He seemed unable to choose between them, and alcohol only made it worse. This was the first time she and Naruto had spoken about it, instead choosing to ignore the problem for the time being.

Where _was_ Sasuke, anyway? He had been gone for five whole minutes and with how empty the place was he really should have been back by now.

Naruto saw her hesitance and cracked his award-winning smile, the one that endeared people to him and made them want to follow him. Sakura hated that smile sometimes.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's not let the bastard come between us. We both know he's not one that we can get to commit to either of us anyway, so let's at least make it interesting. Winner gets laid, loser gets paid."

She chuckled at him; he had a point. She cracked a sly grin and found the one snag in his plan.

"But if I lose the bet and he goes home with you, doesn't that mean I'm supposed to pay you? That's not fair."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. If Sasuke comes home with me, I pay you ten ryo. If he goes home with you, you owe me."

Sakura considered this for a moment, deciding that it was a pretty good proposition. At least if she wasn't going to get laid, she'd have some extra money in her pocket.

"Deal," she agreed decisively. "But I'm not going to go easy on you, Naruto!"

"What's the deal?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the table.

"Nothing!" Sakura quickly answered. Sober, Sasuke would have likely questioned her response, but drunk-Sasuke merely shrugged and sat down—next to _Naruto_ , she noted with no small amount of annoyance—to start drinking again.

"So, Naruto," Sasuke said with just a slight slur, "I was thinking about my clothes."

The blonde merely stared at him. "Oh…kay?"

"I was thinking about my clothes and how good they look on your floor."

 _Dammit_.

Naruto turned to Sakura with a shit-eating grin on his face.

* * *

Four weeks later, and Sakura was getting angry. She was forty ryo richer, but hadn't had sex in a month. A month! And there was only so much that one person could masturbate before even _that_ became boring. Meanwhile, Naruto was practically prancing around the village, having been on the receiving end of hot, sweaty sex with Sasuke Uchiha. (Well, honestly she didn't know which one was the pitcher and which one was the catcher in that relationship.)

Something had to be done.

For the first time ever, Sakura found herself jealous of a man. Of _Naruto_ , with his tan skin, and his rock hard abs, and sunny smile, and his gorgeous blue eyes, and his hair was just long enough now to fall in such a way that he could look up at you between his bangs and it was so…so…piercing. Sexy.

Oh fuck. _Naruto? Sexy?_ Since when?

The thought occurred to her that she could seduce Naruto. If Sasuke kept coming back for more then she was sure he was good in bed…and if Sasuke found out, he would just have to deal with it. Sasuke's jealousy was sure to rear its ugly head, but they would deal with that later.

Hmmm. Seduce Naruto? She could do that.

* * *

A few minutes ago when Sakura had gotten a glimpse of Naruto's cock, she finally understood what about Naruto appealed to Sasuke so much that Sakura just could not compare. This was turning out to be the best decision she'd ever made, second only to becoming the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto panted above her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She was already naked in his bed, and Naruto's hands groped her bare breasts. She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs where he could feel her slick heat.

"What does it seem like to you, Naruto?" she asked innocently.

Naruto's erection was poking her in the leg, and he was looking at her like he wanted nothing more than to plunge into her, and yet he hesitated.

"Fuck me, Naruto," she begged.

His cock twitched.

"Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty…"

And with that he pushed inside of her, both of them groaning as their bodies united.

* * *

The next week when Sasuke stormed towards their regular table at the bar, it was with waves of jealousy rolling off of him. Sakura couldn't get herself to feel bad for him, so she played innocent. Naruto just settled into his seat like he was about to watch a good show.

Sasuke came right up to Sakura and leaned down so that he loomed over her possessively, his mouth right next to her ear.

"I know what you did and why," he whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear. "And tonight I'm going to make you forget his name."

If there was one thing that Sakura knew when it came to sex with Sasuke, it was this: it was always best when Sasuke made promises like that. It seemed her ploy had worked.

Without even sitting down for a drink, Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto and pulled slightly on Sakura's arm to get her to stand. Unable to contain a victorious grin, she quickly pulled a ten-ryo note from her purse and left it on the table. As she walked away, Sakura glanced once more at Naruto, who raised his glass to her with a smirk.

* * *

A month later, and Naruto was the one sulking due to lack of sex, and like Sakura had done he took it upon himself to remedy his problem. However that only resulted in more revenge fucks, and more problems between them.

Jealousy ran rampant, with different pairs sharing trysts every other day. Accusations had flown in all directions of cheating and two-timing and sleeping around. But they had been through much worse, and they discovered that they all had two things in common.

First, that they all wanted each other. Badly. Enough that they were daily risking their relationship with whomever was left out.

And second, that none of them would let go of either of the other two. They each cared too much, and they fought. They fought to keep each other, and they fought to untangle their knot that had twisted them up in these ugly feelings of envy and pettiness.

When Sakura one day stumbled on them going at it on the fucking _training grounds_ (Sasuke was on top—at least that answered _one_ question), she'd had the last straw. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, but suddenly she was stripping off her clothes and pushing Sasuke's head aside to kiss Naruto. Not sure what to make of this at first, both men paused.

Naruto reacted first, his lips moving in time with Sakura's. After a few seconds he groaned and pulled away from Sakura's mouth just enough to speak.

"Teme, why the fuck did you stop?"

Without any further prompting Sasuke resumed his thrusts into Naruto, and the blonde reached up to grope Sakura's breasts.

Sakura attributed the speed at which Sasuke finished soon after that to the spectacular view of her ass that he was getting. He finished before Naruto, and when he pulled out Naruto immediately turned on Sakura, pinning her to the ground and fucking her while Sasuke watched from a few feet away.

Why hadn't they thought of this before? It seemed like such a simple solution! Instead of getting jealous, all they had to do was share.

* * *

Sakura collapsed onto the tangled sheets of her bed, breathless. She was instantly enveloped in warmth on both sides, as Sasuke and Naruto both threw lazy arms over her as their breathing returned to normal.

It had been several months since their first threesome on the training grounds. Since then the three were nearly inseparable, although Sakura still felt that Naruto and Sasuke shared some sort of deeper bond than she could with either of them. There was something that had begun to nag at her, and for a while she hadn't been able to place her finger on it. It was not a feeling of dissatisfaction, but more the feeling that there was something still missing.

It wasn't until after a meeting with the Hokage last month that Sakura realized it was a some _one_ still missing.

Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of the Leaf Village as well as Team Seven's former sensei and esteemed captain, was by all accounts a catch. The man was a brilliant and celebrated shinobi, charismatic to the point that even his laziness and extreme tardiness were written off as quirks, and, rumor had it, _gorgeous_ under that damned mask.

And so thoughts of what _Kakashi_ would look like sprawled naked on her sheets began to pervade her mind in between bouts of raucous sex with Naruto and Sasuke. It was becoming more than just a fantasy; it was bordering on obsession and the only way Sakura could think of to restore balance was to act on it. Satisfy her curiosity.

Sakura didn't want Naruto and Sasuke to think that she wasn't satisfied with them. Oh no, they proved nightly (and sometimes daily, and sometimes first thing in the morning) just how well they could satisfy her. The three of them had come much too far together for her to seduce the Hokage behind their backs; she couldn't betray them that way. It seemed the best course of action would be to extend an invitation from all three of them.

She was sure Kakashi would go for it, too. She'd caught him checking her out more than once (and threatened bodily harm), and then there were the rumors that Naruto and Sasuke heard in the ANBU ranks of his near legendary status in the bedroom—of both women _and_ men. The man was a pervert, through and through, and Sakura thought she knew him well enough to feel confident that he would accept an invitation.

So as she lay there between her two lovers, feeling tingly in all the right places, she felt it was finally the right time to broach the subject of expanding their threesome into a foursome.

"So, I have a brilliant idea," she began confidently.

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner sex tomorrow?" Naruto perked his head up hopefully.

"Eww," Sakura said with a wrinkle of her nose, momentarily distracted, "I don't do food play."

"No! I mean after! You know, _after_ breakfast, _after_ lunch, _after_ dinner—it's the _trifecta_ and we've never done it before!"

"Dobe, we have a mission tomorrow, we met with Kakashi this afternoon, remember?"

"Oh, right. Damn. That would have been so perfect," the blonde lamented.

Sakura was pretty sure that missing out on sex was the only thing in the world that could make Naruto pout about being sent on a mission.

"Actually, speaking of Kakashi, that's what my idea is about." She waited until she was sure she had both men's attention before continuing. "I want to invite Kakashi into our threesome. Foursome. Whatever."

There, now it was out in the open. Sakura waited for a response, but was met with silence for a few seconds.

"But…why?" Naruto asked, confused.

With as much patience as she could muster, she explained her reasoning. She found it curious that Sasuke hadn't said a word so far, but Naruto immediately piped up again when she was finished speaking.

"No way! He's old and scary!"

"He's not that old! And you _know_ he's going to be good in bed!"

"So? We're already good in bed! We don't need him!"

"What, not man enough to handle sleeping with another guy besides Sasuke?"

Before Naruto could respond again, the Uchiha finally spoke.

"Sounds to me like Sakura's just hot for teacher," he accused with a smirk.

Sakura flushed guiltily.

"What!? You mean you like Kakashi the same way I like Teme?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and his smirk widened. "Well, we do need a third guy to fulfill Sakura's ultimate fantasy."

"No, Teme, not you too!"

Sakura felt her flush flare darker for a moment, before she regained control. Sasuke wasn't wrong, after all; she was incredibly turned on be the idea of being with three men at once.

With Sasuke in agreement, it wouldn't take much more to get Naruto to agree as well.

"See Naruto," she said sweetly as she trailed a finger across Naruto's abs and looked up at him innocently through her lashes. "Sasuke just wants to make it even _more_ fun for all of us. You'd do it for me, right? For Sasuke?"

Naruto shuddered as Sakura's finger brushed the underside of his cock.

"I promise you'll enjoy it," she whispered in his ear as she felt Sasuke kiss her neck.

Naruto groaned, his erection hardening again.

"You're both perverts. But fine."

"There's no going back once we do this," Sasuke warned them both.

He was met with breathy agreement from Sakura and Naruto, who were already preoccupied with teasing each other's bodies into arousal once more to care. Sakura was now stroking Naruto's length at a leisurely pace while he tweaked her nipples lightly with the rough pads of his fingers. The acute friction made her shift her hips a little, already aroused from their first round.

Sasuke continued to kiss the back of Sakura's neck, and it wasn't long before she felt his hardness poking her back. Naruto's hand had made its way between Sakura's legs, and she groaned when he easily slid a finger inside of her.

"Sakura, you're still so wet. Did you enjoy Sasuke's cock that much?"

She bit her lip as Sasuke poked her pointedly in the back, and mumbled an "Mmm hmm," in response to Naruto's question. Naruto always liked it best when she responded to his dirty talk.

"I can't wait for my turn," the blonde continued. "Your mouth is amazing, but there's nothing quite like being inside you, Sakura."

His fingers plunged even deeper inside of her in emphasis, and Sakura moaned long and low. Their second round would be brief; they were already so worked up and the talk of adding Kakashi to their group meant that this would be one of their last nights with just the three of them for a while.

As Naruto continued to push his fingers in and out of her entrance, he kissed her wherever he could reach. He left short, messy kisses on her breasts, her neck, and her lips. Sasuke left his position from behind her; Sakura felt the mattress shift, though he didn't go far. Naruto was focusing his attention on her breasts when she heard the unmistakable click of a plastic-capped bottle behind her.

 _Of course,_ she realized with an internal grin. The boys were leaving on a mission in the morning and they wanted to get the most out of their evening tonight.

A few seconds later Sakura felt the cool touch of Sasuke's slick finger teasing around her puckered hole. She hooked a leg around Naruto's waist, giving Sasuke more room while bringing her feminine entrance closer to Naruto's cock. Sasuke's finger slipped inside of her, a familiar and welcome feeling, though not something they always indulged in.

Both men stroked her inner walls, and Sakura felt a coiling in her belly. She wouldn't last very long, and encouraged their motions with the shifting of her hips. Sasuke added a second finger just a minute later, causing Sakura to moan and whimper in pleasure.

"Sasuke…Naruto…" she moaned.

They took that as their cue, and Naruto rolled onto his back. Sakura followed, and with practiced ease she slid down onto his cock. Immediately she gave a few deep rolls of her hips, enthralled by the pleasure of having Naruto inside of her. His hands cupped her breasts and he smirked at her as he thrust his hips up into hers.

But Sasuke was just as impatient, and his firm hand on her back pushed her forward until she lay flat on top of Naruto. The blonde's hands left her breasts and slid down her body, then over her hips and around to her ass, squeezing a cheek in each hand and exposing her to Sasuke.

"Hn. If that's not a sight for sore eyes…" Sasuke remarked.

She could hear the smirk in his voice and could imagine his exact expression without seeing his face. It made her smile with how well she knew him now.

The tip of Sasuke's cock was at her entrance then, easing inside. Both men groaned; she knew they could feel each other inside of her. When Sasuke was sheathed to the hilt, he kissed her back lightly, and the three of them paused to savor the feeling of their joined bodies. Naruto kissed her mouth one more time, before moving to whisper in her ear.

"If you're the first one to come, Sakura, then you don't get to touch yourself all week."

Before she could respond, both men pulled out a little and thrust back into her, expertly timing their movements. The onslaught of pleasure was immediate, and Sakura couldn't protest Naruto's challenge. She had become incapable of forming coherent words, let alone sentences.

The familiar fullness was exquisite, and Sakura knew that she would lose the challenge. There was no point in even fighting it, really. They played this game often, and Sakura always lost. But, she found it didn't really matter; there were other ways she could satisfy herself without actually touching herself, and Naruto wasn't enough of a wordsmith to forbid her from actually doing anything else…

A particularly deep thrust from Naruto interrupted her thoughts, and Sakura could tell that she was already very close to the edge. She didn't fight it, and instead bit her lip as she concentrated on the feel of the two men moving inside of her.

"C'mon Sakura…" Naruto panted below her, "…Come for me."

With a few more deep thrusts and the light slap of her ass from Sasuke, her walls contracted suddenly. She heard Naruto mumble a curse under his breath as he held off for just a few more seconds before joining her in bliss, and Sasuke shortly thereafter.

Even as their hips stilled and they emptied themselves inside of her, Sakura's hips jerked erratically as she rode out her orgasm, panting and moaning as she clutched at Naruto's shoulders. When the spasms subsided, Sasuke leaned over her and nipped at her hear.

"You lose, Sakura,"

His voice was like honey and she shivered even as she was surrounded by their heat.

"I'll be a good girl, I promise," she replied innocently.

Sasuke was slightly less inclined to believe this than Naruto, and she suspected that he knew about the way she found loopholes in Naruto's command, but he didn't call her out on it. For this she was grateful; going a full week or more without any sort of pleasure would be torture.

All the more reason why they should really invite Kakashi to join them.

Once they had disentangled their limbs and once again lay panting, side by side on the bed, Sakura brought this up again.

"So…I'll seduce Kakashi while you guys are gone?" she suggested.

"Tch," Sasuke replied, "And have you fucking him all week until we come back? Not a chance."

"Alright, then what do you propose?"

"Naruto and I will do it when we come back. _In his office."_

Another challenge.

"What the hell makes you think _that_ will work?" Naruto questioned.

"Haven't you seen the way he stares when we're making out in front of him? The man thinks he's being devious when he hides behind that stupid book, but everyone knows it's just a prop half the time and he's not actually reading it. His office is private and he won't be able to easily escape. And we'll be dressed in ANBU gear, which is practically an aphrodisiac in itself."

Sasuke made it sound like this was the most obvious thing in the world, and in a way it was. Sakura knew the book was just a distraction, of course, but she'd never really paid attention to what _Kakashi_ was paying attention to when hiding behind that orange cover. Apparently he was more of a pervert than she realized. And she could personally attest that the ANBU gear was, in fact, a turn on.

"Well that's easy enough," she agreed slyly. "Just make sure you swing by my place on the way or send a message with a summons, so that I can meet you there."

"He won't know what hit him," Naruto laughed.

"Hn. Let's just get through the mission first, Dobe."

* * *

Kakashi stared unabashedly at the two young ANBU making out in his office. It was well known that Sasuke and Naruto could hardly keep their hands off each other, and Kakashi had seen it happen his fair share of times. But here they were, fresh from a mission about which they were supposed to be debriefing, and they were making these little noises that drove Kakashi crazy. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and ground them into his own; Kakashi caught a flash of tongue as Naruto groaned in response, and then felt a tightening in his pants.

Well if they were going to go at it right in front of him—in his office no less—Kakashi felt no qualms about enjoying the show. The two were in their prime at the age of twenty-five, with hard, chiseled bodies. Kakashi folded his hands behind his head, observing for now as Naruto and Sasuke struggled to strip the armor off of each other.

The offending pieces landed haphazardly about the room, until Sasuke and Naruto embraced in their tight black undershirts and pants. It was easy to admire their figures through the ANBU uniform—it was made to fit like a second skin for stealth and ease of movement in the field, but also left nothing to the imagination. He could see the ripple across each of their backs as their arms roved over each other, groping and touching every piece of the other that they could reach. He could see Sasuke's elegant collarbone and his hard chest as he tipped his head back and allowed Naruto to bite at the tendon in his neck. He could see the way the muscles in their asses flexed as they rocked their hips towards each other, searching for friction.

Kakashi was painfully hard, now. Not sure how long this would continue, he stroked himself cautiously at first, through his pants. But when the two men in front of him finally stripped each other of their shirts, Kakashi's self control vanished. He took the time to rid himself quickly of his own cumbersome vest, and opened his fly to make himself more comfortable.

Sasuke palmed Naruto's erection briefly, and the blonde rasped out a husky moan that sounded very much like, "Sasuke." Naruto began to kiss down Sasuke's chest, biting and licking as he went. They weren't soft bites, either—based on the marks left behind by Naruto's canines, Kakashi deduced that Sasuke liked it rough.

His dick twitched at the thought.

Kakashi bit back a moan of his own as Naruto finally knelt in front of Sasuke and unzipped Sasuke's pants while giving him the sexiest smirk Kakashi had ever seen on their favorite blonde. However the brief sight of Sasuke's cock—long and hard and just waiting to be touched—broke Kakashi's resolve and a quiet groan escaped his lips as his hand pumped faster on his own length. The pair in front of him didn't seem to notice, because in the same moment Naruto had taken Sasuke fully into his mouth.

It was clear that Naruto did this often, as he was confident and enthusiastic in his motions. Kakashi watched as Sasuke's cock emerged from Naruto's mouth over and over again, only to be swallowed up again each time.

It made Kakashi wish he was in Sasuke's place.

Sasuke's hand made its way to the top of Naruto's head, guiding the movements as he thrust gently into Naruto's mouth. Kakashi finally let his eyes drift away from Sasuke's cock to admire the way his tight ANBU pants were slung low around his hips, revealing a cut of muscle in his lower abs and the top curve of his shapely ass. His shameless admiration of Sasuke's body was interrupted then, when the man finally spoke.

"Are you going to just sit there jacking off, or are you going to join us?"

Kakashi met Sasuke's gaze without embarrassment; the Uchiha had turned his head to face the Hokage, while Naruto continued to suck him off as if nothing had changed at all. Without breaking their eye contact, Kakashi smirked and took off his gloves and headband. He stood and reached with both hands behind him to strip off his shirt and mask. If Sasuke had any opinion on Kakashi's bare face, he didn't show it.

Without the shirt to hide it, Kakashi's own cock jutted proudly from his unzipped pants, and he slowly made his way around the desk towards the couple in front of him. He didn't miss the way Sasuke took a good look at Kakashi's impressive length, and when their eyes met again Sasuke just smirked back at him.

Still just a couple of inches taller, Kakashi came to stand behind Sasuke, pressing himself against the Uchiha's back and wrapping his arms around his torso. One hand joined Sasuke's on top of Naruto's head, and Kakashi felt his hips give an involuntary thrust in time with Sasuke's. He growled against Sasuke's neck when Naruto made eye contact with him for the first time, and Kakashi could see a grin at the corners of his mouth as he continued to suck Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke turned his head towards Kakashi again, and their lips met in a desperate attempt to get closer than they already were. The kiss was rough and full of teeth and tongue, the awkward angle hindering them. With a frustrated growl Sasuke broke away.

"Enough, Naruto."

Watching over Sasuke's shoulder, Kakashi met Naruto's eyes as the blonde took all of Sasuke into his mouth one last time before sucking hard and pulling back at an agonizing pace.

Kami, he wanted to fuck Naruto's mouth.

When Naruto finally released Sasuke's cock, he sprawled backwards onto the floor, propping himself up on one hand while the other finally freed his own throbbing erection. Sasuke was on top of him in a second, kissing Naruto and grinding their hips together. Kakashi took the opportunity to stop back at his desk and retrieve a small bottle of lube from the bottom drawer—this was certainly not the first time he'd had sex in his office. Nonchalantly Kakashi strode over to the other two men again, stopping just above their heads.

"On your knees, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted.

Sasuke simply looked at him and smirked again, before kneeling back and allowing Naruto room to turn over onto all fours. Kakashi casually tossed the bottle to Sasuke, who responded with a grateful nod.

Kakashi knelt down in front of Naruto and nearly came on the spot when the blonde immediately pulled his cock into his mouth. Naruto used his tongue to swirl around the shaft on the up and down stroke, sucking as he pulled back and ending each cycle by flattening his tongue against the tip of Kakashi's cock. He marveled at the way Naruto seemed to be able to give head for hours without stopping.

After adjusting to the mind-blowing talent of Naruto's tongue, Kakashi remembered to open his eyes and watch Sasuke busy himself with Naruto's lower half. Their thigh holsters and boots prevented the ease of removal of the rest of their clothing, and so Sasuke simply made do with pulling Naruto's pants down around his thighs.

The speed at which Sasuke pushed two slick fingers into Naruto's ass was testament to how often the two fucked. Kakashi's mouth fell open as Naruto moaned around his cock, and he watched Sasuke's fingers slide in and out of Naruto.

Within just a couple of minutes Sasuke had prepared him enough, and Kakashi followed every stroke of Sasuke's hand as he coated his own cock with lube. Rising onto his knees the Uchiha pressed into Naruto's ass at a slower pace, and again Kakashi was treated to the vibrations of Naruto's mouth around his cock. After just a few long and slow strokes, Sasuke picked up speed.

Kakashi's gaze alternated between watching his own cock disappear into Naruto's mouth, and watching Sasuke pound into the blonde's ass. Sasuke shifted slightly, presumably hitting Naruto's prostate because Naruto practically screamed around Kakashi's cock. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Frantically Kakashi began thrusting into Naruto's mouth. The blonde took it like a champ, adjusting his speed and rhythm to Kakashi's hips. Kakashi was so close to that blissful precipice, yes, just a little bit more…

Sasuke was close, too; Kakashi could tell by the erratic rhythm of his thrusts. After just a few more strokes, Sasuke thrust hard into Naruto with a cry, which sent Kakashi over the edge as well—

—Just as the door to the Hokage office slammed open and then shut again, a pink blur darting inside. The sound of the turning lock belatedly met his ears.

Unable to stop himself, Kakashi cried out in shock as his brain tried to process the fact that he had just been caught having a threesome in his office—by Sakura no less—at the very moment that Naruto was swallowing his cum like it was water from a tap.

"Oh fuck," he breathed as he tried to push Naruto away. The blonde wasn't having it though, and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's hips, milking the last of his orgasm from his cock.

"Don't stop on my account," Sakura assured him with a look he'd never seen on her before.

Her eyes were dark and the corner of her mouth twitched upward into a smirk, but on her pretty face it was less threatening and more…seductive. Kami, was Sakura in on this too?

His question was answered a moment later when she seated herself on the couch against the wall, and proceeded to _spread her legs._

It wasn't easy to catch the Copy-Nin off guard. He was renowned for his ability to read his opponents and his comrades and predict their every move.

Which is why it was such a shock that he hadn't seen this coming at all. Sakura had waltzed into his office as if she had already known what was going on, and wasn't fazed by the sight before her in the slightest. Her clothes gave her away as well—they were decidedly civilian: a short, _short_ gray skirt of light cotton that Kakashi knew was not in her shinobi wardrobe, and a red top that showed entirely too much cleavage to be practical.

So when Sakura caught Kakashi's gaze and slowly brought her feet up to rest on the edge of the couch and parted her legs, revealing pale pink panties with a small wet spot where they covered her entrance, his only thought was that they must be here to kill him.

Really, what better way to assassinate the biggest pervert on the planet? They seduced him with the world's best blowjob and watching two sexy shinobi fucking, followed by the teasing sight of _Sakura's wet panties_.

His next thought was that if these were his last moments on earth, he would die a happy man.

Any lingering fear of being assassinated abated quickly when Kakashi realized Naruto had finally released his cock, and was now getting to his feet and pulling his pants up. Leaving them unzipped, Naruto walked over to Sakura and immediately let himself fall against her, straddling her legs and—having not been able to come yet—rubbing his still-hard cock against her panties.

Kakashi fell back onto his hands and let himself recover as he watched the bizarre chain of events unfold. Sasuke made his way over to Kakashi, and mimicked his pose next to him.

"How long?" Kakashi asked cautiously as they watched Naruto ravage Sakura's mouth.

"A few months. It was her idea to bring you into it, you know."

"Really," he replied, amused.

It was unfortunate for Sasuke and Kakashi, but since they needed time to recover, Naruto had Sakura all to himself for a little while. As Kakashi turned his attention back to them, he gleaned what information he could of their strange relationship.

"Have you been good, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was asking as he continued to rub himself against her.

"Yes," she panted, "I haven't touched myself all week."

She bit her lip in such a way that made her look both innocent and sexy, and Kakashi was jealous of Naruto in that moment.

"Good girl, you get a reward."

Without wasting any more time, Naruto once again fell to his knees. He stroked one finger up the length of her panties, feeling the wetness there, before he gently brought Sakura's feet down to the floor. Reaching back up to her hips with both hands, he pulled the garment down Sakura's smooth legs before tossing it behind him. The action seemed careless, but Naruto was a ninja with precise aim, and the panties landed on Kakashi's face.

Not that he was complaining, as the smell of Sakura's arousal filled his senses and made him stifle a moan. A sexy woman's panties were always a welcome gift.

Looking up, Kakashi saw that Naruto had pulled Sakura's top down around her waist, revealing perky, creamy breasts.

 _No bra_ , Kakashi noted approvingly.

Naruto was again bestowing his oral talents, this time onto the sexy kunoichi's apex. Sakura moaned freely as she clutched Naruto's head to her, making Kakashi glad the room was soundproof. Her hips bucked as she slid further down the couch, losing control and surrendering herself to Naruto's pleasure.

It wasn't long though before Naruto became impatient; the man had been servicing everyone else in the room and needed to get off soon. Sakura only pouted a little when he pulled away from her and moved to sit on the couch himself. She righted herself and then slung one leg over his lap, straddling him easily. She apparently understood what was expected of her now, and Sakura sank onto his cock with a low groan.

Kakashi and Sasuke watched as Sakura ground herself into Naruto's lap. Naruto smacked her ass playfully and she cried out before increasing her pace. It was unfortunate that Kakashi's view was so limited, but he could see her perfect ass quite well with the way her skirt was bunched up around her waist, and could imagine the way her pert breasts were bouncing into Naruto's face as she clutched at his shoulders.

Both of them were desperate for climax, and it was only a few minutes later that Naruto thrust up into Sakura with a grunt as she went taut above him. Predictably, Sakura in the throes of orgasm was one of the sweetest sounds Kakashi had ever heard.

Sakura busied herself sucking on Naruto's neck, while the blonde made a wolfish grin at Sasuke. With jealously Kakashi realized Sasuke was fully erect again, and while Kakashi was certainly on his way, he wasn't quite there yet.

Another round of this show from his former teammates would probably do the trick, though.

Sasuke stood and walked confidently over to the duo on the couch.

"Tch. Dobe can't even undress you properly."

Kakashi thought that was a bit conceited, considering all three of the men were currently still wearing pants. Technically. If it counted when all of them were pulled down low enough around their thighs to allow for fucking.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the couch and began stroking himself. As if on cue, Sakura finally unfolded herself from Naruto's body, moaning as she finally pulled free from his now soft member. She stood from the couch and paused in front of them, turning around to make eye contact with Kakashi.

Sakura held his gaze as she grasped both of her flimsy articles of clothing around her waist and pushed them down slowly over the swell of her hips, bending over as they dropped to the floor. Kakashi didn't look away from her face, but in his periphery he could see the sway of her breasts and the fact that she shifted to spread her legs a bit. When finally Sakura closed her eyes, Kakashi let his eyes rove over her naked body and come to rest on the hand that was working its way between her legs.

Naruto's cock twitched at the sight before him, but despite that, a growl rose from his chest and before Kakashi knew it, Sasuke had pulled Sakura down onto his lap, pinning her arms behind her and breathing huskily onto her neck.

"You lost the game last time, Sakura-chan, remember? You don't get to touch yourself until we say you can."

Sakura let out a low, sexy moan of frustration as she spread her legs on either side of Sasuke's to gain balance. Her back arched, giving Kakashi a wonderful view of her breasts, and her hips undulated against Sasuke's erection between her legs.

"But I always lose," Sakura pouted in such a way that made Kakashi think she wasn't entirely disappointed at the fact, "It's impossible not to come first when I have both of your cocks inside of me."

 _Oh fuck._

All three of them, fucking at the same time. Kakashi could just imagine the way their bodies fit together so perfectly, Sakura sandwiched between the two men, filled up with both of hard cocks…

…And her mouth just waiting to be filled as well.

Kakashi finally understood their purpose here. The sick, demented little fucks wanted him to join them. Sakura wasn't the only one of them who took cock up her ass, that much Kakashi knew, and he wondered just what the full dynamic was between the trio. Sakura seemed to be the submissive—at least right now—which was in direct contradiction to her normally bossy and domineering personality.

Actually, that was kind of hot. The way this woman who could punch any of them through a wall and undoubtedly knew several ways to injure them with medical jutsu alone, allowed herself to be dominated during sex. She seemed a master at stroking male egos, and Kakashi suspected that while she appeared to play the submissive, Sakura probably retained more control than it seemed at first glance. That made her powerful, cunning, and the very definition of sexy.

Kakashi was definitely hard now.

He wanted in. Dear Kami, he wanted in to this little orgy.

But Kakashi's life had taught him patience in all things, and the trio seemed to have a plan laid out, so he remained a passive observer. He did, however, finally stand from the floor and bring a chair over to watch the show more comfortably.

He made eye contact with each one of them in turn, with a smirk that clearly said, _I know what's going on here, and I'm going to take full advantage of all of you._

Sakura was still writhing weakly on Sasuke's lap, mewling and concerned only with the lack of friction between her legs. Kakashi watched her hungrily, taking in the way her soft breasts swelled with each panting breath, and the way her slick folds glided over Sasuke's hard cock. He knew how this was going to go. Sasuke was going to make her beg for it.

Kakashi stroked himself, but kept tight control. He knew without a doubt that he would be called to the stage very soon.

Sakura kept making sultry eyes at Kakashi, but Sasuke and Naruto seemed content to ignore him. Sasuke continued to hold Sakura's wrists with one hand, while the other wrapped around her torso to palm a breast and tweak her nipple. Naruto groped its twin while licking her neck and biting at her ear.

"You're so sexy when you moan like that, Sakura. Do you want Sasuke's cock now?"

"Yes," she panted.

"Tell us what you want."

"I want—Sasuke's cock."

"That's not very polite, Sakura."

" _Please_ …give me Sasuke's cock!"

"That's a good girl."

Naruto's hand left Sakura's breast and grasped Sasuke's length, stroking it once as he aligned it with Sakura's entrance. She sank down onto it, and as Naruto's hand retreated to tease her clit, Kakashi was treated to the sinful view of Sasuke's cock pumping in and out of Sakura's tight body. Her position left her without much leverage, so Sasuke thrust up into her in time with her unceasing movements.

It seemed that Naruto was the one with the filthiest mouth, and he continued to speak lowly into Sakura's ear as he watched them fuck.

"Does Sasuke's cock feel good?"

"Yes, so good…"

Naruto's hand continued to tease slow circles around her clit.

"Do you like being fucked by each of us, right after the other?"

"Ah! Kami, yes!"

Kakashi had to really work to keep himself from interrupting them.

"That's right, you _love_ being fucked, don't you Sakura?"

"Oh, please let me come."

"Only when you answer my questions, Sakura. Do you like it when I fuck you?"

"Yes, Naruto!"

Sasuke must have been close—he moved Sakura's hands up above her to clutch at the back of his neck. Obediently she kept them there, pulling at Sasuke's hair.

"Do you like it when Sasuke fucks you?"

"Yes, I'm so close!"

Sasuke's hands came down to grasp Sakura's hips, steadying her as his thrusts became hard and erratic.

"Do you want Kakashi to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

For the second time, Sakura's body went taut as she cried out her release. Sasuke pounded into her twice more before he too went still, a grunt muffled as he bit onto her shoulder as he came.

Kakashi groaned from his chair, purposely avoiding touching himself for fear he might lose his control. He watched transfixed as Sakura's lower abdominals jumped as her orgasm subsided.

His only thoughts were that _Sakura wasn't satisfied yet. And Sakura wanted Kakashi to fuck her._

As much of a pervert as he was, Kakashi wasn't one to be selfish or hasty when it came to sex. It took all of his patience to wait until Sakura's breathing had returned to normal before he rose from the chair and stood in front of the spent and seated trio.

"Sakura," he commanded with a sly smirk. "Could you repeat that for me?"

Though Sasuke's cock was still inside of her, she answered with a sultry look and the voice of a seductress.

"Kakashi, please fuck me next."

He growled low in his throat and his dick throbbed at her words. Bending over her, he braced one arm on the back of the couch next to Sasuke's head, and kissed her hard. Immediately she gave his tongue access to her mouth and he devoured her, learning the way her pretty lips felt while moving against his own. Her hands left Sasuke's neck and wrapped around Kakashi's, and the Copy-Nin grinned against her mouth.

Slowly he trailed one hand down her torso, stopping briefly to cup her breast before traveling downwards. Kakashi took care to stroke Sasuke's length as Sakura eased herself from the man below her with a moan. When their bodies were finally separated, Kakashi reached around Sakura and groped her ass, pulling her hips towards him as he began to straighten up again.

With a gasp, Sakura clamped her arms tighter around his neck and scrambled to hook a nimble leg around his waist as Kakashi dragged her away from her two lovers and over to the nearest stretch of empty wall. If he was going to fuck Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto could certainly watch, but they wouldn't participate. Kakashi wasn't going to share her yet.

Kakashi kept Sakura's attention by kissing her senseless while he carried her until her back hit the wall. Skillfully he used his hips to steady her, with the advantage of being able to press his shaft against her wet, exposed sex. He dragged heated kisses down her throat, finding her breasts easily and ravishing them with his mouth. Sakura's keening moans as he tugged at her nipples with his lips and teeth made him impatient to move on.

With a subtle push from Kakashi's hands, Sakura dropped her feet to the floor as the Copy-Ninja descended her body. Once on his knees he glanced up at her, pleased that she watched him with hooded eyes. Unbalancing her again, Kakashi hooked a hand behind one of her knees and brought her leg over his shoulder.

He studied her opening reverently for a few moments, swollen and pink and wet. Waiting for him to explore. Sticky fluid dripped out of her, and he was quick to lap it up. He could distinctly taste all three of his new lovers, and it made him moan into Sakura's skin. Kakashi plunged his tongue inside of her, loving the way she pulled his hair and cried out above him.

With the pad of his thumb he teased her clit in circles, while his tongue circled in the opposite direction inside of her. After a few moments he switched, sliding his tongue up to her clit and replacing his tongue with two fingers inside of her. His fingers pumped in and out, curling and uncurling against a particular spot that made her moan especially loud, while his tongue tapped and swirled around her clit.

She was writhing, swiveling her hips and adding to the friction of Kakashi's mouth and fingers. He could tell she was close, so close to another orgasm—so he pulled away abruptly.

"Ah! Kakashi!" she yelled in protest, looking down at him with confusion and disappointment in her lust-filled eyes.

Kakashi ignored her objection, and used his forearms to steady her thighs and pin her hips more firmly to the wall. His thumbs pulled apart the lips of her sex, and he blew a cool breath onto her sensitive button. She jerked and cried out again in the most satisfying way.

Gently Kakashi lowered her leg from his shoulder back to the floor, and stood to face her again.

"So this little scheme was your idea, Sakura?" he questioned as he rested both hands on her hips. She was panting, catching her breath and trying to read his passive face.

"Yes," she answered after a few more breaths.

"So you concocted a plan with these two to seduce me," he went on, glancing in the direction of the couch. Sasuke and Naruto still sat side by side, but each hand a hand on the other's cock, apparently too enraptured with the sight of Kakashi and Sakura to do much else.

"Yes," Sakura answered more boldly. "It was my idea, but we all wanted you, Kakashi."

" _Hokage-sama,"_ he corrected. The split-second of uncertainty that passed over Sakura's face was the precise reaction he'd been aiming for. Never had these three called him by his proper title, at Kakashi's own insistence. That he would force the issue now indicated he meant business.

" _Hokage-sama_ , we saw the way you looked at Sasuke and Naruto, and we thought—"

He cut her off with another kiss, and when he trailed down to nip at her neck again, he was glad that she stayed silent. She wasn't wrong, and he wasn't actually angry with any of them, of course, but they'd invited him into their game and he was going to play his part.

"You conspired against your Hokage, Sakura," he whispered darkly into her ear as a single finger teased at her slit again.

"Yes. Kakashi—Hokage-sama—please…"

He knew that Sakura was smart enough to play along. Her breathing was picking up again, and her hips jerked towards him. Kakashi pulled one leg up around his waist again, seeming to allow her what she wanted. Her other leg joined the first one of her own volition.

"You've been naughty, Sakura…"

She moaned loudly, then bit her lip and looked at him with a silent plea. He obliged, and plunged himself inside of her warmth with one smooth thrust. Before moving any more, he leaned close to her ear one last time.

" _Naughty girls don't get to come."_

She was wet, so wet from her earlier romps with both Naruto and Sasuke, allowing Kakashi to set an immediate, brutal pace. But her slickness didn't make her any less _tight_ ; her velvet walls clenched around his cock and he grunted against her shoulder. His hips rocked against hers, pressing her into the wall as she grasped his arms for balance.

She was fighting her moans, now—she'd realized that her noises gave her away. Kakashi followed her train of thought: if Kakashi couldn't hear her moans to know when she was close to orgasm, she would reach her peak without him being able to stop her. It was a sound plan, except for the fact that Kakashi had far more experience and would be able to tell anyway.

The way her muscles tightened and her matching thrusts became shallower—she was concentrating her efforts on stimulating one spot. Unfortunately for Sakura, Kakashi's experience had also taught him control. He gave two more hard, deep thrusts, before pulling out of her completely.

Again, she cried out in protest. When he looked her in the eyes this time, the submissive persona was slipping; there was murder in her eyes. Kakashi wasn't one to be so easily intimidated, however.

"If you want to come, you have to atone for your crime."

Instead of responding, Sakura merely made a grab for his cock—but Kakashi was too fast for her. He grasped one hand around both of her slender wrists and brought them above her head. As much as he liked Sakura being submissive, he found that feisty Sakura was even better.

"And just how do I do that?" she panted, "I don't see you objecting to being seduced."

"Yes, that's true. I'm quite enjoying myself, actually," he admitted as he nuzzled her neck and collarbone. "You'll be imprisoned for one week."

"What!?"

That came from behind them—Naruto never was one for subtlety or innuendo.

"Dobe, he means _in his bedroom."_

"Well what about us?" Naruto continued to argue.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and was pleased to see a grin crack on Sakura's mouth before he turned to face the duo on the couch with a stony glare. "You're guilty too, remember?"

Naruto had the good sense to look sheepish, while Sasuke's expression indicated that he viewed this as some sort of challenge.

Sakura's insistent hips brought his attention back to her.

"Kakash—Hokage-sama. I accept the terms of my punishment," she said sweetly.

Damn, she was good.

"Good girl," Kakashi agreed before thrusting back into her again.

This time Kakashi wasn't messing around. He felt compelled to show Sakura—and by extension, Sasuke and Naruto—that he would be the one in charge this week. Once again Kakashi's driving hips were unrelenting, exaggerated this time by his assault on her breasts and her neck with his mouth. One hand kept her wrists restrained above her head, while the other teased her clit. He attacked Sakura's senses from all sides, pushing her towards orgasm as quickly as he could.

"Ah! Hokage-sama!" she moaned, keeping character, "Please let me come this time!"

He answered by pressing hard on her clit at the same time he pinched her nipple between his teeth, making her cry out louder. Kakashi was in heaven; he never dreamed sweet little Sakura would so thoroughly enjoy rough sex.

After all of his teasing, it wasn't long before Sakura's tells became clear again, but this time instead of stopping Kakashi intensified his thrusts and encouraged her body to ignite in pleasure. As her walls clamped around his cock, Kakashi let out a series of deep panting moans and found his own release inside of her.

"Fuck, Kakashi…" Sakura panted breathily when their hips stilled.

He kissed her neck in silent agreement, finally freeing her wrists in favor of settling both hands on her hips. Her legs disentangled themselves from around his waist, but she leaned heavily on him for support.

Kakashi smirked; the girl was well and thoroughly fucked, to the point of not being able to stand. Mission accomplished.

They turned back towards the couch to find Naruto licking a milky substance from his fingers and Sasuke actually blushing ever so slightly.

"Teme loved your show. But if I 'm counting correctly, I'm still owed one more round."

In that moment Kakashi realized that Naruto was just as capable of being devilishly seductive as Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was the strong, silent type, while Naruto would be the one who ran his filthy mouth from foreplay to climax. Both were effective and erotic in different ways.

The Hokage wanted dearly to oblige Naruto's request, but looking around, the other three were, unfortunately, spent. Instead, Kakashi suggested they adjourn to his house to recover and commence the trio's sentence. (It was—what—three o'clock in the afternoon? That was close enough to quitting time anyway.)

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitched up in a tiny semblance of a grin. Sakura bit her lip and stared at him coyly through her lashes as she put her skirt back on, sans panties.

And Naruto pouted.

Ah, how some things would never change. It appeared that for all of his bravado, Naruto still had that little sensitive side that showed every once in a while.

So to reassure him, Kakashi walked over to Naruto, singling him out for the first time all day, and kissed him. Naruto's tongue served him well, and Kakashi actually broke the kiss before Naruto could have the chance to take control of it.

"I'll make it up to you later," Kakashi promised darkly. Naruto smirked in such a way that made Kakashi wish he could make it up to him _now_.

Before they left his office, Kakashi made sure to stash Sakura's discarded panties in the bottom drawer of his desk.

* * *

A short while later, after he'd given the trio permission to stop by their homes and pack a bag for the week, Kakashi was grateful for the first time in his tenure as Hokage for the home that had been bestowed upon him when he took office. A short walk from the Tower, it was a spacious two-bedroom place with more expensive amenities than Kakashi had ever cared for. He couldn't give a rat's ass about the teak floors (which just made him nervous about dripping blood on them) or the state-of-the-art kitchen (like he ever cooked). But Kakashi was, however, quite enamored with his bathroom. It housed a spacious tub and a separate, even more spacious shower, which would come in handy for all of the shower-sex he intended to have this week. And, you know, getting clean, he supposed.

The bedrooms at least each contained a king-sized bed, so there would be plenty of space for all of them to sleep. Kakashi assumed (kind of hoped) that Sasuke and Naruto were so well attached to each other that Sakura would share his bed. Or, he supposed, there was just as much of a chance of all four of them passing out in his bed when they were all finished sexing each other into tomorrow. Literally.

Kakashi hoped his lovers realized just how much sex he intended to have this week.

* * *

The first night of his favorite team's "imprisonment" was decidedly uneventful after the afternoon's romp in the Hokage's office. The trio arrived just over an hour later, freshly showered ogling each other as if they could barely keep their hands to themselves. As Kakashi had hoped, Naruto immediately dragged Sasuke into the spare bedroom. However the ravenous look on Naruto's face was counterproductive to the terms of their punishment, so Kakashi had to lay down some house rules later that night after they'd all enjoyed a dinner and some sake.

"Number one: no sex unless I'm here."

The three of them sat side by side on the couch, Sakura in the middle, and pouted as they glanced shiftily at each other.

"Remember," Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes, "I have a sharper nose than any of you and I'll know if you go behind my back." He paused for a moment more before adding, "And that includes masturbation."

Surprisingly, Sakura was the one who looked the most put out by that addition. He'd have to file that away for later.

"Number two: everyone remains their own gender."

Naruto was the only one who looked mildly disappointed. Kakashi didn't care if Naruto got off by being fucked while using the sexy jutsu, but it wasn't to Kakashi's taste and he was the one running the show this week.

"Number three: no cock-blocking. We all take turns."

"Hey what about me?" Sakura interjected, affronted at the male-oriented term.

"It's called a clam-jam," Naruto supplied, completely serious and with a genuine smile on his face, "But we promise not to do that either, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke and Kakashi both leveled flat looks at him, unimpressed with his slang even if they agreed with what he meant. Sakura nodded perfunctorily and looked back at Kakashi, satisfied with this amendment.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked, opening up the floor to the others. Fair was fair, after all.

Sasuke was the first to chime in with a pointed look at Naruto.

"No screaming 'dattebayo' when you come."

It took all of Kakashi's self control not to laugh or smack his palm to his face. _Of course_ Naruto would scream something ridiculous during climax; he should not have been surprised in the slightest.

"But that's my trademark!" Naruto whined.

"No!" was the immediate and emphatic response from all three of the other ninja in the room.

"Well fine," Naruto said, pouting harder than ever, "Then no Sharingan. I think it's creepy."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, curious as to what these three had gotten up to involving doujutsu and sex, and glanced at Sasuke. The Uchiha merely shrugged in response to both Naruto's demand and Kakashi's silent question. Again, Kakashi made a note to investigate that at another time.

Lastly, Sakura added her own rule to the list: "If I have to shave my lady parts, then all of you have to shave as well."

Naruto again immediately protested, "That's such a pain!"

Sasuke shrugged again. "I already do anyway," he explained.

"That's because you're gay, Teme."

"Bisexual," Sasuke corrected blithely, not rising to Naruto's childish bait, "And so are you."

Naruto grumbled and looked to Kakashi as a last resort. Kakashi, remembering Sakura's smooth skin, sided with the other two without a second thought. "It's only polite, Naruto," he chided.

The blonde agreed with a huff and drawled his agreement.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, let's get to bed. I have big plans for the week," Kakashi commanded with a mischievous smirk.

Sasuke let himself be once again dragged down the hall by Naruto, while Kakashi caught Sakura's eyes and jerked his head in the same direction to indicate she should follow him. Once in bed Kakashi was pleased with the way she curled right into his arms and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

Feedback welcome. I have a lot more written but the chapters will only be about half the length of this one. It could be a while, but let me know if you'd like to see more! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It was unfortunate for all of them that Kakashi was Hokage and thus could not actually take an impromptu vacation to hide in his house and sex his teammates into next week without ceasing. And despite his office, nor could he actually prevent Sakura from working at the hospital or Naruto and Sasuke from being called away on missions.

So the first day passed at a glacial pace for all of them, but Kakashi imagined it was hardest on Sasuke and Naruto, who had nothing to do all day. At least Sakura and Kakashi had work to distract them, but Kakashi was no less glad when the hands on the clock neared five and he could escape back to his house of debauchery.

When he arrived home, he found Naruto sprawled across the couch. Shirtless, but at least he had pants on. Kakashi's nose told him that the occupants had obeyed his rules for the day. Sasuke, however, was nowhere to be found. Naruto informed him that Sasuke had run out to bring dinner.

But Sasuke still made it home with food before Sakura, who breezed through the door ten minutes later apologizing about needing to run errands. The other two accepted this easily, but Kakashi was suspicious of the plain black shopping bag that she hastily brought back to the bedroom.

After dinner (and a round of individual and purposely sex-free showers), the foursome converged in Kakashi's spacious bedroom. Sakura was the last to shower, and while they waited—dressed only in sweatpants because what was the point in putting more clothes on—Kakashi struggled to obey his own directive to wait until they were all ready. He could feel his erection stiffening in anticipation. But when Sakura finally stepped out of the bathroom, Kakashi was sure all three of them were sporting full hard-ons.

Sakura was wearing nothing but a red, lacy push-up bra and matching panties.

Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed; the black bag came from an adult store in a rather seedy part of town, and judging by the size of the bag in comparison to the skimpy underwear, this wasn't the only set Sakura had purchased today.

"Sakura," he purred with a smirk, "You look divine."

"Yes, well, I do intend to spoil you this week," she replied easily.

Without any further introduction Sakura strode straight to where Kakashi was perched on the edge of the bed. She climbed the bed and straddled his hips, claiming his mouth as she did so. Her hips ground against his erection, and he could feel the heat of her sex through the scant layers of fabric separating them. Kakashi glanced to his left and saw that Sasuke had turned on Naruto and was giving him much the same treatment.

Kakashi could already tell that foreplay tonight would be brief.

As he let Sakura dominate their kiss, Kakashi let his hands wander again over her body, appreciating the curve of her hips and the way her bra accentuated her small amount of cleavage. It wasn't long before she began descending his body, nipping at his throat and collarbone, kissing his chest, and then tracing his abs with her tongue. On cue he lifted his hips, allowing Sakura to pull down his pants and free his erection.

When she was kneeling fully in front of him, Sakura licked the tip of his cock teasingly, looking up at him through her lashes and a grin dancing at the corner of her mouth. Her torture began slowly, kissing her way up and down his shaft, giving the occasional lick and making his cock twitch in response.

Finally she took pity on him and wrapped her lips around the tip, meeting his eyes again. Sakura pulled away and then sank back onto the hard length, taking a little more of it into her mouth each time until he was encased completely. Kakashi put one hand on her head, encouraging her to stay right there while his hips jerked involuntarily. She sucked hard, applying pressure to the underside with her tongue and causing Kakashi to cry out. The suction and the pressure remained as Sakura slowly pulled away from him again, until his cock has all but slipped from her mouth.

And then the cycle began again.

It was agonizing and wonderful all at the same time, but Kakashi knew that he would only be able to stand so much of this torture before he came hard.

"Sakura," he panted in warning after the fifth cycle.

She ignored him, and simply took his cock into her hot mouth again. He groaned and jerked his hips, harder this time, at once trying to fuck her mouth and to buck her off. But the girl took no notice, and when he called to her again she simply glared at him. Her message was clear: she wanted to him come.

So Kakashi sank backwards onto one outstretched hand to let Sakura work, noticing that Sasuke was now on his knees beside him with Naruto's dick in his mouth. He watched for a moment before Sakura gave just the slightest scrape of her teeth to get his attention again with a moan.

Kakashi's cock was engulfed in Sakura's mouth and then slowly released twice more before he felt himself go stiff, moments away from release. Sakura was already making her way back down his cock when she noticed the change in his posture. He felt his tip hit the back of her throat and she gave one last hard suck before jerking away from him quickly and letting his cock fall from her mouth. Kakashi moaned pleasurably as he watched his milky seed spill onto the top of Sakura's breasts in spurts.

"If I didn't know better, Kakashi, I'd say you didn't _want_ me to suck you off."

Kakashi panted as his breathing gradually returned to normal.

"It's not that I didn't want you to…I just didn't know you wanted it so badly."

She just smirked at him and rose from her knees to stand. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke had stopped sucking Naruto's cock, though he hadn't come, and the two seemed to be waiting for something.

Did these three always have a plan? Kakashi didn't know if they'd discussed this ahead of time or if they were all just so comfortable and familiar with each other that they could read their intentions without speaking. Given that they were ninja, and that Kakashi had trained and led them as a team, he was inclined to believe it was the latter. It reflected better on all of them that way.

Sakura backed away from Kakashi by a few feet, and he was transfixed on the way his cum pooled in her cleavage and a small drop had spilled onto her bra. When a single one of her fingers swiped some of the liquid up, he thought she would bring it to her mouth; he was surprised when her hand moved lower and eyes followed. Her other hand tugged her panties low around her hips so that her first could reach her opening unhindered. Kakashi could feel himself starting to grow hard again as she plunged her finger covered in cum into her opening.

He watched as she fingered herself, in and out, in and out, until Sasuke and Naruto interrupted his view by going to stand on either side of her. Naruto had already ditched his pants, and Kakashi was mildly annoyed that Sasuke was still wearing his.

Ah, another show. Kakashi couldn't wait.

Sasuke removed Sakura's hand from between her thighs and brought it to his mouth, licking the digits clean, while Naruto pulled her panties and let them drop to the floor. The blonde then went for the clasp of Sakura's bra, twisting it expertly between his fingers as Sasuke tugged the straps down her arms.

The red garments were forgotten after that as all three men appreciated the vast expanse of creamy, unblemished skin on Sakura's body. She sported only one major scar—a remnant from her fight those years ago with Sasori—but it only served to remind her lovers of her strength. Sakura's mouth curled into a demure smile directed at Kakashi as the other two men each assaulted one side of her neck.

Sakura's head tilted back to allow them room, and she held Kakashi's gaze as long as she could before her eyes slipped closed. Naruto and Sasuke lavished her tender skin with nips and hot, open-mouthed kisses. Kakashi noticed that he and Sasuke shared a desire for some control when Sasuke again grasped her wrists behind her, forcing her chest outwards. His other hand teased the skin around her mound, slipping a finger along her folds and pressing lightly on her clit before retreating north again. Naruto stroked over the skin of her abdomen while the other tangled in her hair to cradle the back of her neck and hold her steady.

After they'd elicited a chorus of whines and moans from Sakura, Naruto trailed his tongue down her chest to the top of her breasts, which still glistened with Kakashi's milky seed. He began lapping at the sticky substance, gathering it on his tongue before swirling it around her hardened nipple. Not one to be outpaced, Sasuke followed suit.

Kakashi was fully erect again, but resisted the urge to touch himself; he needed to last a while yet. The three sexy shinobi in front of him were going to push his limits this week, he was sure of it, and he needed to pace himself. As he watched, Naruto and Sasuke teased Sakura's most sensitive places. Naruto's hands ghosted over Sakura's nipples, flicking them lightly as his thumbs passed over the peaks but never stopping. His hands left goose bumps across her skin in their wake, and all the while Sasuke continued his torment of the area between her legs. Sakura could hardly move, her balance thrown off without the use of her hands and relying only on her spread legs and the men beside her for support, but Kakashi relished each time he saw her hips jerk forward in response to how Naruto and Sasuke touched her. Likewise, the two men on either side of her couldn't stop their bodies from seeking to be ever closer to hers; their hips would roll towards her every few seconds, searching for friction.

It wasn't long before Naruto seemed to become tired of the teasing; he slid his hand heavily down her abdomen and practically batted Sasuke's hand away from her entrance. He stroked the length of her opening a couple of times, spreading her lips and coating his fingers in her desire before plunging two fingers inside. Sakura cried out sharply in pleasure, but instead of looking to Naruto in thanks she merely continued to gaze into Kakashi's eyes, connecting him and making him part of the experience.

When Sasuke finally let go of Sakura's wrists, she merely clutched one hand to each of the men beside her, hanging on as best she could while they ravished her. Sasuke took a half step away and pulled a bottle from his pocket, coating two fingers with lube. While Naruto continued to pump in and out of her womanly folds, Sasuke caressed her rear entrance gently before slipping inside.

 _Now they were getting somewhere_ , Kakashi mused. He finally allowed himself to fist his cock, stroking leisurely.

Sakura's legs were spread now, as both men worked her body. One hand had made it into Naruto's hair, while the other clutched at the pants that Sasuke still wore. The volume of her moans had increased with the intensity of the foreplay, and it wasn't long before her hips jerked erratically. Her orgasm washed over her suddenly as Naruto and Sasuke pleasured her with their hands, and all the while she looked at Kakashi.

When her spasms subsided Naruto pulled his hand from between her legs and dragged it up her abdomen, between her breasts, and up to Sakura's mouth. Kakashi grew impossibly harder as he watched her taste herself.

Naruto pulled his fingers from her mouth at the same moment that Sasuke took her hand from his waist and tugged lightly, his other hand now at her back and urging her forward. With just a few weak steps she practically fell into Kakashi's chest. He gladly encircled her waist and hauled her on top of him, leaning back to lie on the bed now that the erotic show had ended.

She kissed him roughly, eager to taste his mouth. Their tongues met and slid against each other smoothly as their heads tilted to eliminate as much space between them as possible. Kakashi was glad when he felt her grasp his erection firmly as they kissed, stroking it a few times, before shifting her body over his. She rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance before holding it steady and letting herself slide down onto his thick length, moaning into his mouth as she did do.

Again Kakashi had to keep a tight grip on his control, the urge to thrust repeatedly into her almost overwhelming. But he knew that there was more to come before he could give in to that temptation. Breaking the kiss in favor of nipping at her ear, he could see Sasuke position himself behind Sakura, slicking lube over his cock. She closed her eyes and hummed as Sasuke eased himself inside, and Kakashi groaned as he felt every inch of Sasuke's cock the same way she did.

The original intention of bringing Kakashi into this threesome—now a foursome—was of course to fulfill a fantasy. He knew it was _Sakura's_ fantasy, because Sasuke had told him it was her idea to approach the Copy Ninja in the first place. So he felt no surprise and no worry for her when Naruto kneeled next to his head, pressing himself close to Sakura's face and presenting his cock.

From below, Kakashi watched as Sakura turned her head and licked the tip of Naruto's cock before moving to take as much as she could into her mouth. Taking their cue from Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke began to thrust in and out of her body slowly. It took them a few tries, but they quickly established a rhythm and concentrated on filling her body simultaneously. The fact the he could feel Sasuke moving with him inside of Sakura added to Kakashi's own pleasure.

The sensations were too great and Kakashi knew none of them would last long. Already his pace with Sasuke was steadily speeding up; before long they would lose their rhythm.

Sasuke could feel it too. _"Naruto,"_ he warned, indicating with a single word that the blonde would be left behind if he didn't focus.

To help—as if she was not integral to their pleasure already—Sakura reached up with one hand and grasped Naruto's balls lightly, massaging them and rolling them in her hand. He let out a groan at the extra contact while he thrust shallowly into Sakura's mouth.

Kakashi was grateful when just a few thrusts later Naruto went taut at the same time that Sakura's lips clamped around his cock. He could see her swallow twice before pulling away from Naruto's cock, licking him clean as she went. Immediately she turned back to Kakashi and kissed him again, pushing her tongue inside. Although she had swallowed all of Naruto's seed, he could clearly taste the blonde's essence in her mouth.

With renewed fervor Kakashi grasped Sakura's hips and jerked himself into her, and she broke away from his mouth with a cry.

"Yes, Kakashi, I'm almost there!"

Sasuke mimicked Kakashi and he, too, snapped his hips harder against Sakura's backside. They were no longer in sync, and Kakashi could feel the tip of Sasuke's cock sliding along his length at erratic intervals, teasing him that much more while they both stretched and filled Sakura's openings. Not a moment too soon he finally felt Sakura's walls contract around him, and with a final thrust he sank into her and filled her with his warm seed. Sasuke was just two more thrusts behind, and although the two men stayed still as they emptied themselves inside of her, Sakura's body writhed between them. A chorus of barely intelligible words streamed form her mouth, and Kakashi was only able to make out "fuck!" and each of their names before she collapsed against his chest.

When the spasms finally subsided a few moments later, Sasuke had pulled out of Sakura's spent body and fell to one side of Kakashi, while Naruto occupied the other. He was still inside of Sakura, but the kunoichi would have to be the one to remedy that. With a long, leisurely moan Sakura bit her lip and Kakashi felt her walls squeeze around him a few more times as she held onto the blissful feeling of her release. It was almost tragic when she eased herself away from Kakashi's body and bullied her way onto the bed between he and Naruto.

"That," she declared sleepily, "Was even better than I thought it would be."

* * *

Again, subsequent chapters are going to be much shorter than the first. This may be a little disappointing but it gets pretty intense when you read it all together so I thought it would be better to break it up. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner this time around. Thanks for reading!


End file.
